1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly relates to an exercise device providing automatic braking function.
2. Description of Related Art
Flywheels typically constitute rotating devices useful for storing rotational energy. A flywheel is a spinning wheel rotor with a fixed axis whereby energy is stored in the rotor as rotational energy. Flywheels have a moment of inertia and thus resist changes in rotational speed. The rotational energy is proportional to the square of its rotational speed.
The flywheel has been applied in many types of exercise device. The rotational speed of the flywheel can be increased by applying torque to it. Due to the inertia, the flywheel keeps rolling even if the user stops applying torque to it by movements of his or her legs. Therefore, the knees of the user could be injured by the flywheel not stopping.